My Sacrifice
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: “¿Qué pensarás antes de morir?”. Inocente como parecía esa pregunta, jamás pensó que el momento de responderla estaría tan cerca. Lo que es, lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, todo en un segundo. MxM SPOLIERS!


_Hola!_

_bueno, este fic es... triste, muy triste_

_y algo mamón... pero tiene sentimiento_

_sucede en... bueno, mejor lo leen por sí mismos_

_está inspirado en la canción de Creed del mismo nombre, el Link está más abajo como es usual ;)_

_ahh, sí. Cursivas, recuerdos depresivos. Normal, presente depresivo XD  
_

_como siempre..._

_**Advertencia: **fic 100% romántico, y para más remate MelloxMatt. Si no te gusta el hombrexhombre, estás invitado a tirarte a un pozo XD. También tiene alerones feos, es decir SPOLIERS serios y contundentes. Y como ya se hace mi costumbre... si no has terminado Death Note, VE Y LEELO/VELO ANTES DE LEER FICS, MALDITA SEA, O RYUK TE VIOLENTARÁ SEXUALMENTE EN LA NOCHE! ¬¬  
_

_y..._

_**Disc: **mis chicos no me perteneces, ya saben, Takeshi Obata, Don Chuck, nuestro dios Kira y volás locas. Y la canción My Sacrifice de Creed tampoco me pertenece. ETC..._

_**música (8):**_

_**Creed**, y el tema **My Sacrifice**, el cual me tiene completamente obsesionada -.-_

_**Link:** http:// www. youtube .com /watch?v=w-2Oj5sNx3w&feature=related (sin espacios, ya tu sabes XD)_

_for those about to read, I salute you!  
_

**

* * *

**

**My sacrifice**

**+o+**

_-¿Qué pensarás antes de morir?- preguntó repentinamente Matt, dejando a su rubio amigo perplejo._

_-¿…no estamos un poco jóvenes para esta conversación?- replicó Mello, alzando las cejas. Después de todo, sólo tenían catorce años._

_-ah, lo siento. Sólo preguntaba.- le sonrió, mientras ejecutaba con agilidad en su consola el truco para revivir al personaje en el videojuego._

Inoportuna como era la imagen, jamás pensó en que llegado el momento crucial recordaría aquello. Matt, siempre con una sonrisa reposada en su rostro, como si todas las responsabilidades hubiesen quedado atrás. Muchas veces le había golpeado por comportarse como un idiota, pero él siempre supo cómo calmarlo, e incluso convencerlo que no todo era tan grave como se veía a primera vista.

Respiró hondo, intentando captar más oxígeno, pero fue en vano. Se ahogaba, se sofocaba, pero aún así lo intentó.

_-Mello…- la grave voz del pelirrojo llenó la habitación, por más que como siempre su tono fuese bajo e inseguro. –yo voy contigo._

_El aludido alzó la vista, impresionado. Se esperaba una emotiva escena de despedida, en donde Matt le rogaba que se quedase a su lado. Pero esto era completamente incompatible con la imagen que tenía de su amigo, siempre paciente y reflexivo, desechando las ideas cuando exigían demasiado esfuerzo._

_-oye, no…- el chico se le acercó con seguridad y le rodeó con sus brazos, reteniéndolo a su lado, aunque fuese un segundo. –Matt, ya basta, suéltame…_

_Sin embargo, calló al oír un leve sollozo. El pelirrojo nunca incurría en tales arrebatos emocionales, ese era su papel. Mello no sabía cómo consolar, cómo hacerle las cosas menos dolorosas, pero de alguna forma debía hacerle entender. Las piezas estaban echadas, y ya era hora de entrar al juego por su cuenta._

_-Matt… yo no quiero arrastrarte a esto. No te lo mereces…- el aludido alzó el rostro, surcado de lágrimas pero neutro. Miró al rubio sin pestañear, perdiéndose un momento en esos ojos claros, mientras este le observaba sin comprender. Y así, sin dejar de abrazarle, eliminó la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios, tocando sólo un segundo, para luego susurrar con voz queda._

_-si no me llevas, te seguiré de todas formas. Recuérdalo…_

Y nunca lo olvidó, en todos los años mientras escalaba posiciones en la mafia, mientras ganaba dinero y prestigio, mientras se acercaba a pasos agigantados a su objetivo. Y pasó el tiempo, las cosas iban bien, pero pronto se arruinaron. Dolor, llamas y una explosión ensordecedora. Pero el dolor apenas se comparaba con el que ahora sentía en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, mientras se sofocaba e intentaba en vano llevar aire a sus pulmones…

_-te lo dije, es imposible que te deshagas de mí.- respondió Matt, con una enorme sonrisa ante la pregunta de Mello. Este le hubiese echado una mirada asesina, pero la rigidez de su rostro sólo le permitió entronar levemente los ojos._

_-no estoy para bromas, limítate a conducir.- musitó, haciendo una mueca luego. El dolor era insoportable, pero aguantaría con entereza._

_-no hables. Esa quemadura tiene mal aspecto, muévete lo menos posible._

_Hubo un silencio, en el cual el rubio se acomodó en el asiento, muy incómodo. Lo que más temía era que la quemadura se infectase, ya que eso podría ser mortal de no ser tratado en un hospital. Y en su condición de prófugo esa situación no era muy conveniente._

_Se sobresaltó, ya que ante su rostro apareció una barra de chocolate. Era, cómo no, Matt, quien intentaba al parecer subirle la moral. La tomó con cautela, intentando no mover demasiado el brazo, y le dio una leve mordida, mientras el pelirrojo conducía sin mirarle. Sin embargo, con su habitual brusquedad provocada por su poca vida social, rompió el silencio._

_-te extrañé._

_-¿te parece a caso el mejor momento para decirlo?- replicó Mello, de mal humor. Matt soltó una leve risa antes de responder._

_-sí, de hecho me parece el mejor momento.- dicho esto, señaló el semáforo, el cual indicaba que debían detenerse._

_Se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto, alzando con cuidado la barbilla del joven que iba a su lado, intentando no tocar ninguna herida en el proceso. Y sin perder su sonrisa, rozó sus labios levemente, con la misma inexperiencia de hacía cinco años, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado para él._

Y sí, aún recordaba también ese momento, sus labios siempre gentiles e inexpertos. Siempre se burlaba de él por eso, pero aún así le hubiese gustado sentirlos por última vez, antes de que todo se borrase.

Ya había dejado hacía tiempo de luchar contra el sofoco, pero se resistía a cerrar los ojos, por más que se sentía cansado y que los párpados le pesaban. Y de pronto, la culpa. Sintió esa punzada en el pecho que, según se dice, es la conciencia llamando a su puerta. Si así era, maldita conciencia inoportuna, era un poco tarde para inyectarle sentido común. Pero quizá sólo fuese el último adiós de su corazón, el cual había dejado de bombear hacía un tiempo atrás.

_-ya te lo dije una vez, te seguiré de todas formas. ¿Cuándo lo vas a comprender?- dijo con cansancio, casi como si discutieran acerca de un ambicioso proyecto para la escuela. Pero hacía tiempo que ya no iban a la escuela, y Mello apretó los puños con furia ante la terquedad del pelirrojo._

_-¡¿podrías tomarte en serio al menos esto?!- gritó, su voz haciendo ecos en la vacía habitación del cuarto de mala muerte. Matt le miró impertérrito, dejando que las palabras se diluyeran en el silencio antes de contestar._

_-estoy siendo serio.- dijo sencillamente, para luego levantarse y detener el constante paseo del rubio con un brazo._

_Hubo un silencio, el cual se hizo pesado. Mello sentía las emociones agolpándose, luchando por salir al mismo tiempo, pero finalmente se dirigió al sillón, pasando a un lado de Matt sin mirarle siquiera, desplomándose con cansancio en la gastada tapicería barata. Inmediatamente después sintió su mano en el hombro, dándole unas palmadas para reconfortarle._

_-¿no has pensado…?- se detuvo, pensando en cómo exponer el caso. -… ¿no crees que esto quizá te supera? Es decir, podríamos dejarle todo a Near…_

_Inmediatamente supo que había cometido un error, ya que la muda desesperación del rubio dio paso a una rabia endemoniada. Se puso de pié, mirando al pelirrojo con los dientes apretados y los ojos destilando odio._

_-¡¿insinúas que no puedo hacerlo?! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de lograrlo! ¡Te demostraré… les demostraré a todos que yo…!_

_Se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y un nudo en la garganta. Les demostraría a todos que él era el número uno, que no debía rendirle pleitesía a nadie, que era alguien por sí mismo, no la sombra de alguien más. Que valía algo, al fin y al cabo._

_Matt le miró, con su misma expresión neutra. Algo le dijo a Mello en ese momento que siempre lo había sabido, que siempre había estado conciente de las verdaderas motivaciones de sus acciones, y que aún así, a pesar de ser egoísta y de despreciar el bien común por sus objetivos, le seguía en forma ciega._

_-lo sé. Y lo harás. Pero a mí no debes demostrarme nada.- dijo sencillamente sentándose frente a él. Y en ese momento Mello lo supo, supo lo que debía decirle, lo que debía hacerle saber antes del final, pero se contuvo. Bajó la vista y dejó que Matt le besara levemente, antes de desearle buenas noches e irse a su habitación. Quizá mañana, cuando todo hubiese acabado…_

…y todo había acabado. No necesitó más confirmación que ver su cuerpo ensangrentado y relleno de plomo como para saber lo que ya había averiguado esa noche, lo que no había dicho. Su sonrisa, su increíble y póstuma sonrisa se quedó prendida en su mente, impidiéndole saber nada más hasta que la fuerte punzada en el pecho le había devuelto a la realidad. Se sujetaba el costado izquierdo, estrujando su chaqueta de cuero en el preciso punto debajo del cual tendría que hallarse su corazón. Intentó coger aire, pero ya era tarde. Sus pulmones dejaban de responder, y él se sofocaba.

_-¿Qué pensarás antes de morir?- preguntó repentinamente Matt, dejando a su rubio amigo perplejo._

Ahora lo sabía, y pensó que debía haberlo averiguado en aquel momento. Que tendría que haber sabido que todo en su vida era insignificante y fugaz cuando no estaba él en su vida, que los momentos importantes, aquellos que le vendrían a la mente en la hora de su destino, serían aquellos precisamente.

_-_ _Lo que es, lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, todo en un segundo. Y en todo estarías tú._

_El pelirrojo le miró con sorpresa unos segundos, pero luego comprendió lo que Mello había querido decir. Le sonrió abiertamente, y el rubio le devolvió el gesto, apartando los quemados cabellos de su rostro, el cual exhibía una enorme cicatriz que Matt mismo había ayudado a curar._

Y ahora que su rostro golpeaba el suelo, que el dolor se desvanecía y el mundo se emborronaba, descubrió que las certezas ya de poco y nada servían. Vio el rosario que pendía de su cuello, reluciendo a escasos centímetros de su cara. Si el cielo le concedía otra oportunidad, si su sacrificio había valido de algo, pediría que al menos esta vez su voz no se perdiera en el silencio. Pero el negro vacío que sucede a la vida es demasiado espeso como para que los pensamientos y los anhelos perduren…

**  
+o+**

**

* * *

**

_... :)_

_bueno, si gustó, si no gustó, ya saben, Reviews ^^_

_y si no quedó claro, es la muerte de Mello_

_...no es un tópico que suela abordar, pero aún así..._

_bueno, que anden bien_

_Adieu!  
_


End file.
